It's gotta get easier
by maria190
Summary: A story for Will and Lou, that describes how their love can be the weapon to fight everything. They are perfect together. Love them!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok friends. This is a story in which Will and Lou are living together in the annex, after Will decided not to go to Dignitas after all. This is how they start their life together, in love, always, as they are supposed to be. Two chapters. The first with Lou's point of view and the second with Will's point of view respectively. I love them. Hope you like it!**

 **Louisa**

We are here. I can't believe we did it. I can't believe he won't go to Switzerland. He doesn't want to anymore. Because of me …. Oh how much I love him! And he loves me too. I can hear him laughing with Nathan as they are about to finish their physio. I love his laugh. And now as I'm making tea in the kitchen and smiling like a little girl I can't stop thinking: "God I am so lucky he didn't do it. What would I have done without him? He is the only thing that makes me want to live". Even sometimes I can still see by the look on his face that his condition after the accident is still something very hard to come to terms with, I can also see his face lighten up when he looks at me. He is not bitter anymore. His disability is something hard for him but not something for which he would want to end his life. Not anymore. And that's all I need to know. He smiles, I smile. He lives, I live. And as I am lost in my thoughts I can hear him calling me:

"Clark, you seem distracted. I've called your name twice. Nathan, I think my girl over here is not as chatty as always. That's different"

"Oh you can mock mister but you love chatty me"

"Yes, yes I do" he says to me smiling and looking at me full of love with his beautiful eyes. I look at him in the same way.

"Ok and how was the physio guys?

"Well Mr. T over here is very cooperative Lou. He is my favorite, even when he snipes at me"

"Well, glad to know you like your patients sniping at you"

"Well, you are my friend too… so I think I could live with a little sniping"

"Okay guys I have made some tea and snacks. Come on"

"Sorry guys but I have to go. I have many rounds today. Busy day with patients. I'll stay tomorrow though"

"Ok then see you tomorrow Nathan" I say when he tells both of us:

"Will, Lou, don't forget about the 10 o'clock medication dose" and before I speak Will answers:

"Don't worry mate. I'm in very good hands" Will says as he looks at me smiling

Nathan smiles and then he leaves: "Bye you two"

"Bye Nathan"

"See you tomorrow mate"

Now here we are alone as Will stares at me smiling: "And what do you say? Can we have these tea and snacks you've made along with a good movie? It's pouring outside so … What do you say Clark? Will you watch a movie with me?"

"Well yes… Of course I will" and I kiss his lips and I hear him say with his beautiful, sarcastic tone in his voice: "Well who would have known? Louisa Clark looking forward to watch a movie with subtitles"

"Well yes I love these films now, but it's also the person I'm watching the movie with that makes it even better" he smiles at me and says : "Come here" I sit on his lap and I press my lips to his

"You make me happy Louisa Clark"

"And that makes me happy Will Traynor"

"I love you Clark"

"I love you too. Very much"

As we keep staring each other for a while I say:

"Okay you ….. I'll bring tea and snacks for us and let's start the movie. What should we see?"

"I was thinking our first movie together. It's been a while. " I smile at him and say:

"Des hommes et des dieux it is. I loved that movie that day"

"Yeah Clark, me too"

I see him smiling pleased and happy at me. And now we are watching the movie, side by side, me sitting next to him on the couch, holding his hand, feeling his warmth, together. But there's something there. Just for a little while. In his look. He was distracted. I know him too well not to notice it. I know every look on his face. I can read him. As he can read me too and as he knows when something is bothering me. Something is bothering him and I have to find out what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will's point of view**

Here I am. Watching a movie with Clark. My Clark. I am so glad I didn't go to Switzerland. I have so many reasons to live. Even though, I still find it too hard to come to terms with my disability, I've decided that this is not a reason for me to end my life. I found her. I need her. And I want to be alive. For her, for me, for us. But I can't stop thinking about all these things I can't do. I want to hold her. I want to make love to her. And I can't. Not the way I want. And this is something that makes me get angry. But then I think of her, that she wants me despite all of that, and I want her despite all of that.

The movie has ended and I can tell that something is bothering Clark. Even though we are laughing and talking about all sorts of things right now, I can't stop thinking that maybe she noticed I was a little distracted during the movie. And there it is. She is about to ask me something. I know her that well as she knows me.

"Will, love, is it something wrong? I feel like something keeps bothering your mind. You can tell me. Whatever it is. We can find out together"

"Clark, come here. Right close to me, on my lap"

She is sitting on my lap and I can feel her hand caressing my hair. Before I start talking, she says: "I want you to know that I will always be here to listen and help you in everything. Just as I know you'll do the same for me. I thank God every day I have you"

"I know that Clark. And of course I will always listen to anything you need to say. Anything that is bothering your mind. Even if you're quiet chatty. But I guess I will have to live with that"

"As much as I love your sarcastic spirit Will, I know that there's something really bothering you. So Will Traynor, spit it out. It's me. You can tell me anything"

"Okay, since you're asking so gently"

"Hey, I am serious. I don't want to see that there's something bothering you without knowing what this is. So Will, tell me, please"

"Okay, Clark, here's the thing. I don't want you to get me wrong. Because being alive, not going to Switzerland is the best decision I've ever made. And our love is the best thing that ever happened to me. And because of the best thing that ever happened to me … you … us …. I keep asking something to myself"

"What is it Will?" She took my hand and she gently kissed it

"It's a thought that comes and goes in my mind. A little voice in my head that says: "Will it get easier?"

"Will? Love? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't want to end my life anymore. I don't want to die Clark. You know that. I have a reason to live. And I am looking at this reason right now. Because you give me everything I've ever wanted. But it's still very hard for me not being able to hold you the way I want. Not being able to make love to you the way I want"

"Oh Will. I get that. But you give me everything too. Yes it would be easier if you could do things in your way. But this doesn't mean that you're not offering me everything I want. They're more than enough. And I will help you see that. Time will make you see, I will make you see that you might not be able to hold me with your body. But you do hold me Will. Because when I see you, when I touch you, when I kiss you, when you kiss me back. Ohhh … you're holding me. And this is the safest place for me in the world. Your arms, your smile, your eyes, your kiss. Your everything Will Traynor"

"Clark, I love you. And being with you and feeling you touching me and looking at me and kissing at me, this is the most wonderful thing I could ever ask. This is the safest place for me as well. You are my home. Oh Clark, I wanted Switzerland so bad and I'm so glad I didn't do it... Now I want to live so badly. It's just sometimes I think the way I want to make love to you and hold you and …"

She kisses me and says:

"You are giving me everything"

"You know what Clark? You are too. And I do feel the happiest and luckiest man in the world, every time you touch me, looking at me with these big eyes. When I see you wandering in here with your crazy dresses. Our love, you and me Louisa Clark. We are above this little voice inside me: Will it get easier? A voice that not long ago would have made me to end up in Switzerland. If it wasn't for you. You, my fresh air. This is just a voice. A question that I keep asking to myself exactly because I want to live. And I will live with you. I love you Clark"

"I love you too Will"

"And you know what bumblebee?"

"What?"

"I am not going to let this voice keep bothering me. This wheelchair won't define me. It doesn't. Our future together is the most important thing. It's what defines us"

I kiss her and she takes my hand and puts her fingers in mine. As our kiss deepens we get lost in each other.

"And you know what Will?"

"What?"

"It's gotta get easier"

"Well, Clark, I already know it will. It is already getting easier. Because there is no other way. You and me are stronger than everything. Our love always. I love you Clark. Always have and always Will"

"I love you Will because this is our destiny. You and me together. Always"

We are kissing and now I am starting giving whirls to her with my wheelchair. We are laughing in the middle of our room aloud and kissing each other. And there it is. The little voice it's gone. I won't let this voice whisper in my head.

Because it's gotta get easier.

It gets easier. With her!


End file.
